Sandy Fox
Sandra Marie "Sandy" Fox (born July 13, 1963) is an American voice actress. She's the wife of voice actor Lex Lang. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *As Told By Ginger (2000-2004) - Mipsy Mipson *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Harmony, Medusa (ep31) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2006) - Melody, Veronica (ep28), Wife (ep23) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Robin (ep12) *Toonsylvania (????) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) - Dinah *Toy Warrior (2005) - Ping 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Pieps 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *LeapFrog: Letter Factory (2003) - Lily *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Numberland (2012) - Penny *LeapFrog: Scout & Friends: Phonics Farm (2011) - Penny *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory (2003) - Lily *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper (2004) - Lily 'Movies' *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Epi Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Mireille *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - A-20, Mistral (ep28) *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Akiko Nakasawa (ep18), Chararin (ep18), Girlfriend (ep10), Utsume (ep18) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Eddelrittuo, Big Sister (ep1) *Angel Tales (2004) - Kurumi the Hamster, Kurumi Kimihoshi (ep14) *Argento Soma (2003) - Harriet Bartholomew *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Additional Voices *Disgaea (2007) - Flonne *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Kazuko Yotsuga *El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1997) - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Tiki Musicanova *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Tachikoma, Togusa's Daughter (ep10) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Tachikoma *Hand Maid May (2001) - Miyuki Zin *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Marie *Love Hina (2002) - Moe (ep20) *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Shie *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2015) - Miina, Naho (ep196) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Risky *Please Teacher! (2003) - Marie, Maho Kazami *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Marie, Uehara (ep6) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Sailor Chibi Moon/'Chibiusa' *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Innkeeper's Daughter, Kid (ep10) *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Cin *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Myu-Myu *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Neju Na Melmas, NaBiko *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2017) - Flora Klemm (Announced) *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Kayo (ep7), Additional Voices *Vandread (2002) - Paiway Underburg *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Paiway Underburg *Zatch Bell! (2008) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Amy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - No.25 Kiyoko *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Amefuriko *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Amefuriko 'OVA - Dubbing' *éX-Driver (2002) - Daughter (ep1), Student A *Gestalt (2000) - Suzu *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Marie *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Pyocola Analogue III *Love Hina Again (2003) - Kuro, Moe (ep3) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2002) - Additional Voices *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Cylindria *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Cylindria 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Asta *.hack//Infection (2003) - Mistral *.hack//Mutation (2003) - A-20, Mistral *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - A-20, Mistral *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Mistral *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Prim *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Lyra Ross Reitel *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Popo *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Dour, Mitsue, Nymph *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Manna Martyr, Phenyl Neet *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Sciorra *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Princess Fillet *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Minnete Goroneze *Cross Edge (2009) - Mimi *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Faye *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Flonne, Imp *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Flonne *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Flonne *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Flonne *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Flonne *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Flonne *Elsword (2016) - Aisha *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#13 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Peashy/'Yellow Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Peashy/'Yellow Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Peashy/'Yellow Heart' *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - Flonne, Marona *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Peashy/Yellow Heart *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Connie *Phantom Brave (2004) - Marona *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Marona *Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? (2009) - Anise, Flonne *Radiata Stories (2005) - Row *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - CoCo, LuLu *Silent Bomber (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Meena *Suikoden IV (2005) - Rene *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Caring Older Sister *Trinity Universe (2010) - Flonne *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Anko, Flonne, Socia Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (87) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors